Cloth fibers or lint are released from clothing during a clothes drying operation. Generally, the clothes dryer has a built-in initial lint trap or filter that catches fibers as hot air is exhausted from the clothes dryer.
However significant amounts of lint fibers remain in the exhausted air and the prior art has provided several lint traps or filters external to the dryer in the exhaust holes to prevent build up of lint the exhaust holes and adjacent to its external outlet. Examples of external lint traps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,304 to Doty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,624 to Tignanelli and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,478 to Lewis et al.
Space consideration quite often rule out the use of external prior art lint trap devices since apartments, condominiums and homes must be configured to accommodate the space required by such external units and to provide convenient access for cleaning filters or lint traps of the accumulated lint. There is seldom excess space available and so the conventional external lint traps are of limited usefulness.
The present invention to provides a lint trap that may be housed within the wall or ceiling of a building adjacent to a clothes dryer.
The invention provides a lint trap that is easily accessed for cleaning and is of simple economical construction.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.